In Her Eyes: Healing
by Midzst
Summary: After the episode Deadly Force, it seems that it is time for healing, for Elisa and the trio. Elisa goes over 'Thrill of the Hunt' and 'Temptation'. The fourth and fifth part in Elisa Maza's journal.
1. Deadly Force

In Her Eyes: Our Healing 

In Her Eyes: Healing Part 1 

Author: MidnightzStorm

Author Note: I was about to watch Temptations and Thrill of the Hunt, till I found out that they had also had been taped over. I now keep my Gargoyle tapes safely in my room. I tried to write Thrill of the Hunt, however I couldn't get that far. I just had so many ideas for Deadly Force, and still had ideas about those episodes too, so I decided to put them all together! Please email me with all comments! [][1]Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com I am really sorry about this being so late! I school had started and I was a little nervous! (You would be too if the seniors went around yelling 'Fresh meat!':) I even added a little bit of high school in this story.

Thanks to: Elisa, Sirius, Demonalisa, and CatNight85

Dedication: This piece is dedicated to Leelee. I love our chats! It is wonderful to hear someone likes my stories!

Dear Journal, 

I am sorry that I haven't written lately. I have been so busy with work, sleep, and the gargoyles. After the nights of 'Their Awakenings' (as I call it) I had been spending a lot of my free time with Goliath. Teaching him more about this era, and the city. 

But let me tell you why I have had time to write. Right now I am in the hospital, but before I tell you why I will start from the beginning. A few nights ago I went on duty as usually. Captain called me in to tell me that a shipment of weapons. My first suspected was of course Tony Dracon. He had just gotten out of jail a few months ago, and things had been too quiet. I told the captain that she just had to give me a warrant and I would bring back that piece of pond scum, back here; however like I knew we had no evidence, he was bulletproof.

Typical, Dracon's a jerk, but he is not a fool; at least some of the time. I then asked what exactly were in the crate. She said that they were non-projectile weapon prototypes, from Xanatos Enterprises (I shuddered at the name). I question, lasers? That is when the emotionless yes man came in, and told that the laser was just for aiming; the particle beam itself is invisible. More then three hundred guns were stolen. 

Ugh, I was going to kill Dracon. I went to the door and captain asked where I was going. I told her that I was going to do my job and a lot of good that did. 

I was wired, literally; I had a tape recorder in my jacket. I knew exactly where Dracon was going to be, Park Manor. His flat, which was also the center of his business. I pressed play once I came in. 

'Dracon!' I yelled. He came over with his 'associates' around him like bodyguards.

'Something on your mind, honey?' he asked. I hate when he calls me 'honey', 'sugar', 'sweetie', etc.

'I have a few questions for you concerning that armed shipment hijacking.' I went right to the point.

'Hijacking? Sorry, Detective, you got the wrong guy. I'm just a businessman.' Businessman, ha you don't see businessman like that.

'I assume you've got an alibi then.' 

'I was with these guys. We were out doing' the town.' Real smooth, of course. He was with these guys; they were the ones who helped with the hijacking.

'Sooner or later, you're going to slip up, Tony. And when you do, I'll be there.' I always am.

'Hey, I told you, I'm not the guy. And if I was the guy, you couldn't do anything about it. In fact, if I were to tell one of my associates here to go sell of some, merchandise to raise some operating capital, you couldn't do anything about that, either. Face it, Sugar, you got nothing.' Oh he got me so angry.

I then drove recklessly to the scene of the crime. I nearly ran a red light; I then started to breath. I shouldn't let him get me so mad! However if could get under my skin so easily, ever since high school.

I know what you are thinking? High school. Well I was in my freshman year at Washington High. I had everything a fourteen year old could want, great teachers, great classes, and wonderful friends; friends that include Jacob Carter. Jake and I were best friends since we were in kindergarten. At school there was a gang of mostly seniors, whose leader was Tony Dracon.

I had gotten Tony angry, I forget what for (even then he called me 'sugar'). So we were enemies even then. But that wasn't it. Dracon had gotten Jake into his gang. His gang had been stealing from local stores, which Jake didn't want to believe. He wanted to be part of the crowd. They had been planning to rob an electronic store with Jake. He then realized what was really going on. He didn't want part of it, but it was too late. The cops came and guess what? Dracon sold him out, and Jake hadn't done anything. 

I rushed home that day asking my father if there were any way that Jake could be released of the charges. He said that they would need evidence that showed it wasn't Jake. That is when I decided to have my first undercover job. I went straight to Dracon and played the 'I know you want me, and now I want you' card. And it worked. I had it all on tape. Ever since I have been putting Dracon back in the slammer, but still he seems to get out one-way or the other. Damn his lawyers. 

I finally got home; my fire had been finally cooled off. I placed my gun and jacket on the coat rack. That is when Cagney came, purred, and went around my ankle. I love that cat; I pulled him to my arms and ask if he was hungry. I told him that he should be glad he has got a home. The streets just got a whole lot meaner.

I went into the kitchen, took a deep breath and then decided to make dinner. A few minutes later Broadway came in. I was very thankful for the company, I thought that maybe it would keep my mind off of Dracon and those guns on the street, hurting innocent people. 

Then boom. Pain. Darkness. 

I have fired a gun before. And even though I am not proud of it I have shot a few people also. I never thought that it was like this. Never I have a felt such pain. I had the weirdest dreams, but I can't remember them though. 

I woke up hearing my mother's voice, with her hand in mine, at first I didn't know if I was just dreaming but I asked, 'Mom?' in a weak voice that wasn't mine. 'Elisa,' my father said, with worry eyes that I have seen a million time. 'You're awake,' said my brother. Awww, he cares. They asked how I was feeling, and I told the truth, lousy. I questioned what happened, they asked the same thing. Then Derek told me that Captain Chavez just called. Dracon's had been arrested for grand theft. They found him in a warehouse with Xanatos's guns, all of them destroyed. He was babbling about monsters attacking him and his men. I love those gargoyles. 

Then the nurse told them that they had to leave. Goliath and Broadway came in then, I knew I felt someone watching me. I then remembered what happened seeing his face; Broadway shot me. He looked so sad. He went straight for me, and said that he was so sorry, and that he would never touch another gun again. I told him that it was my fault too; I should have never left my gun out like that, even though I live alone. We both had made mistakes. Broadway then stated that I almost had to pay with them, with my life. Then we won't repeat them. 'Come she needs her rest,' Goliath told him. I had started to tell him thanks for getting those guns back from the streets. But he stopped me, saying 'Shhh, sleep now. You're safe now.' And brushed through my hair with his talons, by means of affection. And then we both slept. 

I woke up in the late afternoon by a nurse who said my family was here. And she let them in, along with Captain Chavez. After asking how I was feeling, they then asked who shot me. I took a deep breath looking at my mother, I hate lying to people who I love and trust so dearly. I told them that I had put my gun on the coat rack and it had fallen and then gone off. I know that sounds like a long shot, but they bought it. Expect the questions of the inhuman fingerprints, maybe Cagney had put his paws on it when was on the floor or something. And how I was brought to the hospital, which I told them that I had no clue. 

Then my mom just broke down. Diane Maza is one of the strongest people that I know. Whenever something bad happened she would be the glue that kept us together, even if she was silent. And after whatever crisis ended she would then tell her real feelings. And so she cried. She wrapped me in her motherly hug, and sob on me. Saying that she was so scared that she would lose her 'baby'. Then Derek stepped in as he had been doing, ever since he had grown up; he told her that I was all right and will recover. Mom just nodded, but that did not stop her from holding me or I holding her. It was almost comforting; I had forgotten what it felt like to be held like this.

After she let go, I asked when we I be let out. Mom then snapped out of her sad mood, and said 'Elisa Salli Maza you will be here as long as it takes.' Being called by your full name by my mom meant that you listen to her or else. I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted to get out, but I can't stand to be cooped up, it's just not in my nature. Father smiled, gave me kiss and spoke that I was a fighter, and would heal quickly. 

I received a phone call from Bethany who was worried sick. Beth felt terrible about not being there. I told her not to worry about me, but to worry about those exams coming up. 

I met the surgery that saved my life his name is Dr. Sato. I thanked him, but he said that he was just doing his job, which sounded sort of like me. 

Derek brought today his laptop for me, knowing how bored I get just sitting around. Derek loves technology; Lexington reminds me of him. So curious about how everything works, and what it does. Well I might as well get some sleep. 

Sincerely,

Elisa Maza

   [1]: mailto:Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com



	2. Rest

In Her Eyes: Healing 2

In Her Eyes: Healing 2

By: MidnightzStorm

Author Note: I have been so busy with school. Those teacher are evil well not evil just they give a lot of homework. So I haven't been able to write or sleep or have a social life. I have decided to do a lot of writing on weekend (even though I do have homework). Well anyway the 2003 Gathering is going to be in dun dun… Tampa. And guess what? I live there! So of course I'll be there! You can't stop me. Please email me with all comments and suggestions! I would love to hear from you. And by the way I am really sorry this is so short, I just haven't had time! [Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com][1]

Healing Part 2 

Dear Journal,

Do you know how bored I am? I haven't been so bored since, since I had the chicken pox when I was eight, and I was in bed for two weeks. I am bored to death, so I might as well write. Sunset came and I could hear Goliath and Broadway awake. Thank God no one else was here. They waved and left. 

So much has happened these past weeks. Everything has been so strange and exciting compare to my normal police life. Well a while ago I received a phone call from get this Owen Burnett. I was shocked when I heard his monotone voice. He was inviting me on the behalf of Mr. Xanatos to the castle to see the gargoyles. Burnett said that Xanatos wasn't one to hold a grudge but guess what, I am. I hate that man, the way he used the gargoyles like that when they were so vulnerable to this world.

I went since I needed to talk to Goliath about finding a new home. I came to the castle right before sunset; I love watching them wake up. Goliath said I was a pleasant sight to greet them as they awaken, I mentally blushed. I lied and said that I was in the neighborhood and it was a slow night; half of it was true, it was a slow night, however I was across the city. Then Hudson, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway said hello and goodbye. 

Oh by the way the trio as Hudson and Goliath calls them, named themselves. Red as I first thought of him, name is Brooklyn, green is Lexington, and blue is Broadway. Guess how they chose their names? They asked me earlier if I liked them, they seemed a little unsure of 'the human custom' of names. I told them they were wonderful names, and they were some of my favorite spots in the city.

Well back to the story, I asked Goliath why they were in such a hurry. He told me that they were going to watch TV. They are fascinated by it. I guess it must be pretty cool to see moving pictures when you once lived in the middle ages. 

Goliath said then that Xanatos had been defeated and the castle was truly theirs once more. I stated that Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property. And he only got a six-month sentence and we were lucky it wasn't shorted. His lawyers will probably get that time cut down. The point was that it's not safe there for them. He asked me what I was trying to say. Wasn't it clear? THEY WEREN'T SAFE THERE. That they needed a new home to sleep during the day. He got angry with me saying that this castle was the only thing they had left. I told him that I was sorry, but it's not. Xanatos bought it, lock, stock, and gargoyle. Every minute they stay there they're in danger. Goliath said that I worried too much; I think he worries too little. He continued that Xanatos was defeated and they were safe. I muttered as he left that I thought his head stayed rock hard even at night.

Oh wait I have a visitor.

Write Back Soon,

Elisa Maza

Dear Journal,

He's a dead man! Okay, like I said before I had a visitor. Gary Collins came; I think just to torture me. 'Hey what's up Maza?' he asked as he came in. I groaned loudly so he could hear me, he did but walked in anyway. 

He had brought flowers and a card, I was just about to thank him when he said as I looked at the card that said 'Get well'. 'Sorry they didn't have any 'Too bad you got shot by your own gun' cards left'. I stared at him for a minute; I swear I was going to whack him, however I was too weak. I just told him 'I guess since you were dropped on the head so many times as a child it knocked the entire human sensitivity out you.' 

It was his turn to stare. 'You know I am doing something nice for you. I came here during my break just to cheer you up.' Yeah right, is this what he calls cheering up? But I just raised my eyebrow at him. He left, but not before he tried to kiss my cheek, however I did whack with the flowers that time. I feel satisfied with it now. 

Okay so where was I? Well Lexington 'made friends with The Pack' a TV show gang who supposedly protect. I can see why Lex thought that they were good, but still. They trick him in to bringing Goliath along with him in his next trip, and the hunted them like wild animals. It makes me sick. 

However karma has it's ways; Fox and Wolf were caught holding a women at gun point and was arrested. Not even their Hollywood lawyers got them out of a long sentence. So now they are in jail, too bad we didn't get anything on the others; but we will. 

I can't wait to get out of here! Only four more days and I am back home. Then in two week I'll be back at the station only in a desk job, but still it is something. I don't even want to think about how long it is going to take for me to get back out there on my feet.

Sincerely,

Elisa Maza

Dear Journal,

I am back home! It feels so good to be here again. I hated being hooked up with that IV. Cagney hasn't left my side since. He must have gotten a big scared when I was shot. 

Speaking of that, Broadway has became a mother hen to me. (I don't need one; I got my mom!) He comes every night checking up on me. Luckily tonight he came with Brooklyn and Lexington, because I was going to explode. I believe that Brooklyn sense that and made him leave. 

Brooklyn was about to go when I stopped him. He looked so weary. I asked what was wrong, even though I knew what it was. Demona. She had tricked him on placing a spell on Goliath. Brooklyn seemed different now; I do believe that may have lost his trust, hope, and innocents. As a matter of fact the whole trio seemed to learn a lesson in their new world, Lexington with The Pack, Brooklyn with Demona, and Broadway with the gun. 

He said that it was nothing, but it wasn't. I told him that it was okay to tell me. I believe that I made myself trustworthy to the clan. He said that he had been thinking about what Demona had said about humans and The Pack. He couldn't look at me for a few moments. I took a deep breath and said that not all humans are bad, just like not all gargoyles are. He said he knew that, but still it was going to be hard to trust humans. I told him to give it time. Then asked if he trusted me. He didn't even think about it, 'Of course I do. You have proven yourself many times to be trustworthy.' I said see there you go, you will have give it some time. He smiled and nodded; before he left he thanked me, saying there was hope. I smiled and realized this was just a time for us all to heal.

Sincerely,

Elisa Maza

   [1]: mailto:Daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com



End file.
